


Five Things That Never Happened To Brian Gamble

by misura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death Fix, Clint Barton is Brian Gamble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small world after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened To Brian Gamble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



.01

He gets killed by his best friend.

 

.02

He wakes up in some sort of hospital, except that it doesn't _smell_ like a hospital and there's an old radio standing on the table next to his bed, reporting live on a game. (He's never been much of a sports fan, unless it's for _doing_ instead of watching, listening to, whining about.)

There's a guy in a suit walking in six seconds after he's regained consciousness. Not a very rapid response, but then, maybe they've figured he's going to stay put for now. It's the smart thing to do, after all.

"Brian Gamble?"

It occurs to him that maybe he _is_ dead. Maybe that's why there's no smell. Maybe that's why that guy on the radio's talking about the 'Summer of '42', like anyone's going to be listening who remembers that.

"If you're God, you can go kiss my ass."

"Director Fury's not here right now," the guy says. "I'll be sure to inform him of your offer, though. Phil Coulson."

It takes him three seconds to realize the guy's just introduced himself. "Nice to meet ya, Phil." Definitely packing heat, although it's anyone's guess whether or not the guy knows what to do with it. "Mind telling me where the fuck I am?"

 

.03

"No. No guns."

It seems he's gotten a shiny new job with a lot of shiny new toys, and maybe he should be acting a little more grateful, but he's still pissed off more than anything else. Besides, it's not like this is gonna be some sort of charity. You save a man's life, you're gonna make him pay you back. One way or another.

He's still a bit unsettled he actually put a knife through Jimbo's hand. Sure, it's non-lethal, but in their line of work, hands are important. (He was careful, of course he was fucking careful, but still. You get a knife through your hand, you're bound to wriggle it around some, maybe accidentally end up cutting something important.)

Phil hesitates for only a fraction of a second. "Of course. We have a very nice range of crossbows available over there, if you'd care for a look."

 

.04

Other people would probably be a bit intimidated, coming face to face with a living legend.

"What happened to the eye?"

Director Fury. Aka Sergeant Hondo. Aka (according to Phil) God.

Nice to know modesty ain't a lost art around these parts.

"None of your business. Now, the only reason I pulled your punk ass out of the fire was because A, you're not completely incompetent and B, we need some expendables around here. We clear?"

"Crystal." Meaning 'like mud', but whatever.

"Good. Read this, save your stupid questions for Phil, and get ready to hop on the plane to Budapest first thing tomorrow."

 

.05

"I went to your funeral," Jimmy says, expression stuck in between 'Christmas come early' and 'still hating your guts'.

He's not sure where that last one's come from, really; sure, they went through some rough times for a bit there, but, well, money talks. It was hardly ever anything personal, and the personal stuff was never anywhere near as serious as gut-hating. Face-punching, sure. Full-body-slamming, maybe, although that one's always been kind of a mixed bag, seeing as how it involves getting all up, close and personal.

"Lovely flowers."

"I didn't bring any."

With anyone else, he'd be saying something along the lines of: 'well, I did just save your life, so how about showing some gratitude?'. It doesn't work that way with Jimbo, though; never has, never will.

"They given you some new partner yet?" It wouldn't be unreasonable; it's been a while, after all. A long while, if you start counting on the day he quit.

"Don't need one," Jim says, and it could be he means he doesn't need a partner, period, but it could also be he just means he doesn't need a _new_ one.

Brian's a born pessimist. He doesn't believe in happy ever afters, or pink fluffy unicorns, or the idea that there might be something in the universe capable of killing Nick Fury, eyepatch notwithstanding.

"Damn right you don't."

**Author's Note:**

> yes, so, I figured: if Brian becomes Clint, why not make Hondo Fury?
> 
> just don't ask about the eye patch. (it's his superhero costume? maybe?)


End file.
